Tres meses
by AmaranteRose
Summary: Muchas cosas cambiaron desde esa noche hace tres meses, o talvez no. talvez todo empezo a cambiar mas antes. .
1. Chapter 1

**SKIP BEAT! ME PERTENECE** **JAJAJAJA mentira! OBVIO QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN XD**

 **Lo siento por los posibles horrores ortográficos o gramaticales que pueda tener la historia, espero que les guste ^^.**

Ella estaba apoyada en la puerta de su cuarto pensando en cómo había cambiado desde aquella noche. Hace tres meses que estaba de novia con tsuruga ren o kuon como preferia llamarlo cuando estaban solos, desde el cumpleaños numero 25 de kuon cuando de manera bastante extraña terminaron solo los dos en la que se suponía una fiesta sorpresa para kuon.

Esa noche kuon le abrió su corazón, le conto sobre su pasado, sobre rick y su dolor, sobre el presente y la luz que siempre lo traia de vuelta y sobre su futuro con esa luz, en si con ella, mogami koyko, la única de la que se ha enamorado.

Al principio le costó asimilar todo lo que le decía pero al final solo pudo sonreír, abrazarlo y confesarle que ella era bou, el pollo, que nunca se dio cuenta que ella era esa chica de secundaria y que estaba enamorada de el desde hace tres años.

Desde esa noche empezaron a salir a escondidas, solo lo sabían sus amistades más cercanas, él era solo su sempai en el trabajo y kuon cuando estaban en una cita, hasta hace dos meses cuando después de una entrevista, la periodista se le acerco, casi se le sube encima para ser más exactos, y le pregunto si estaba libre esa noche. En ese momento los celos pudieron más que su juicio, se acercó a kuon mientras este explicaba que ya tenía planes para la noche y lo beso, todo un señor beso, más para mostrarle a la periodista esa que él era suyo que para otra cosa, pero todo un señor beso al final, para luego llevárselo de la mano sin mirar atrás, no fue hasta que llegaron al departamento que lo soltó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Desde ese día todo japon sabía de su relación, la foto de su beso salió en la portada de la revista, todos querían saber desde cuando, como y porque, a kyoko para su sorpresa no le importo mucho, por lo menos ya no se preocupaba por otras que se le acercaban a kuon, todas ya sabían que era suyo.

Hace un mes que le ofrecieron realizar un comercial en korea, después de meditarlo mucho con la almohada, la ducha, la taza de café y el mini ren que aún conservaba decidió aceptar, pero este trabajo significaba estar por lo menos tres meses separados y se había acostumbrado tan rápido a estar con el que no sabía si podría estar sin él, especialmente después de anoche.

Y ahí estaba ella, parada en la puerta de su cuarto, mientras más lo pensaba menos entendía como pudo haber cambiado tanto en solo tres meses, antes se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza estar ahí parada con nada más que una camisa mirando a su novio ver la tv, o tal vez no cambio en solo tres meses tal vez el cambio empezó desde más antes, pero ya no le daria mucha vuelta al asunto, ya tendria tiempo para pensar en esos tres meses que estaria lejos de el, ahora solo le importaba estar lo más cerca posible de kuon, de su kuon, suyo, solo de ella.

Después de dar un leve suspiro se acercó al sofa y sin previo aviso salto encima de el para empezar a besarlo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él le quito la camisa, al fin y al cabo era su camisa y se la tenía que devolver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: juro que skip beat no me ppertenece, por más que soñar no cueste nada.**

 **N/A: este capitulo empezó siendo el segundo, pero termino como el final. Le rescribi unas cuantas veces hasta llegar aquí, me disculpo de antemano por cualquier horror ortográfico o gramatical o de sintaxis que pueda haber .**

 **Pd: me di cuenta que me equivoque en un país jeje problema corregido**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, me sonroje al leerlos *_***

 **...,... . ... ..**

Sentada en el aeropuerto esperando su avión a Japón, no pudo evitar sentirse triste mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días.

un día antes de su viaje a korea, kuon apareció con un anillo de compromiso, le dijo que la esperaría hasta que este lista, que lo piense, que el estaría ahí, para ella, por siempre. Aunque la petición le cayo de sorpresa no pudo más que sonreirle y responder con un " por mi hoy mismo" ,desde ese día son marido y mujer, lo sabia yashiro porque lo llamaron para pedir ayuda en las cuestiones legales y nadie mas.

En korea la trataron bien , no tuvo problemas con el director ni nadie del staff, incluso se dijo que podrían acabar todo 1 mes antes de lo previsto.

Un día hace 2 meses se encontró con sho, después del shock inicial fueron a cenar, hablaron de muchas cosas, de cuando eran niños y la vida era mucho mas fácil, y eso fue todo , ella no le dijo que ya lo había perdonado por todo el tiempo que la trato mal, el ya lo sabia, apemas la vio se dio cuenta de que era feliz.

El no dijo lo culpable que se sentía por tratarla de esa manera, ella se dio cuenta,lo conocía de toda su vida y no todos sus momentos juntos fueron malos.

Haces dos meses y tan solo dos tomas para acabar en comercial se desmayó, no se acuerda como, estaba en su camerino hablando con kuon y de repente todo se apagó, despertó en el hospital con parte del staff a su lado, le contaron que apenas kuon se enteró tomo un avión a korea y que llegaría en media hora, prefirió esperarlo antes de hablar con el doctor.

así cuando se enteró que había sufrido un aborto no estaba sola, aunque nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, por lo menos no por ahora, fue un golpe para ella, salio de ahí con lentes oscuros y de la mano de kuon, no fue hasta que llego a su cuarto que se puso a llorar hasta quedar dormida en los brazos de au esposo.

las fotos no tardaron en salir, fotos del gran tsuruga ren corriendo en el aeropuerto y de ellos saliendo del hospital, la historia oficial fue que se desmayo a causa del estrés de la filmación, yashiro no hizo preguntas solo ayudo moviendo sus horarios de filmación, kuu, lory y julienne llamaron preocupados, kuon trato de calmarlos , no escucho la conversacion completa solo las respuestas que su esposo daba:

si,

esta bien,

no fue nada grave,

Volveré con ella ,

no,

Dentro de un mes,

porque le debo a mi esposa una luna de miel, para luego colgar y dedicarle una sonrisa llena se amor.

Ese ultimo mes paso rápido, kyoko termino de filmar en menos de una semana, se despidió de todos agradeciendo su trabajo y se reunió con kuon, visitaron korea, comieron delicioso y se quedaron en su hotel, nadie los molestó ambos sabían lo que se les venía encima, lo primero seria agradecer a yashiro, explicar lo sucedido al presidente y disculparse con sus padres, tambien decidieron pedirle a julliene realizar una fiesta de bodas, una que dejaría claro a todo el mundo que ellos se amaban, que kuon estaba seguro que su madre soñaba con organizar y con la que kyoko estaría mas que contenta, una de cuentos de hadas.

Tenían 3:00 horas antes de pisar suelo japones, absorta en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando el se acercó con dos tazas de café en la mano, pero al mirarlo supo que todo estaría bien.

 **..,...**

 **Gracias por haber leído, y espero que les haiga gustado:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: se que dije que el capitulo anterior seria el final, pero me desperté con esta idea y no pude estar tranquila hasta acabar de typearla en mi portátil jeje. Estaba pensando que sea un one-shot pero al final lo cambie para que siguiera esta historia.**

 **Ya es un poco tarde asi que disculpas por mis horrores ortográficos**

 **Espero les guste este final y MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios.**

El reflejo mostraba a una princesa sacada directamente de la pasarela de moda, su vestido era toda una mezcla entre fantasia y glamou. kyoko tenia todo, el peinado, el vestido, las joyas, las damas de honor, el novio. Pero ella estaba frustada, frustada pero decidida.

Apenas regresaron a japon hace casi 9 meses atrás, hicieron todo lo que planearon, fueron muy agradecidos con yashiro y le prometieron vacaciones, con el presidente y los padres de kuon,, tuvieron que explicar todo , desde su casamiento express , sobre el bebe que perdieron hasta sus planes de boda, o buena fiesta de boda porque casados ya estaban.

De ahí la cosa se puso un poco complicada, jullie no quiso esperar nada, para esa misma tarde ya le tenia revistas de novia, colores, platos, sabores, luego de unos meses se instaló en su departamento, trajo a kuu y básicamente la separo de kuon hasta la boda, les dijo que era su castigo por haberse casado sin decirle nada pero que no se preocupe mucho, que tendría su boda lista en menos de 2 meses, pero no fue asi.

Cada vez mejoraba algo de la recepción, que el vestido de la novia aun estaba en ajustes , incluso cambiaban la fecha porque se les presentaba algún trabajo. Un dia kyoko les puso una fecha limite y ya. De ahí no se movia en 3 meses habría boda.

Lo que nadie sabia, incluso kuon, era que kyoko tenia otros planes, sin darse cuenta dejo de fijarse en los vestidos de las revistas que le daba su suegra y empezó a fijarse más en los niños que llevaban los anillos, las pequeñas damitas que tiraban los petalos. Y asi cuando se dio que quería estar otra vez embarazada ya era tarde, sus suegros habían acampado en su territorio y casi no tenia tiempo de estar con su marido , no sabia porque no dijo nada, por vergüenza o por temor a que le digan que aun era pronto, no sabia, la cosa era que ella quería un bebe, conseguirlo de su esposo iba a ser un poco difici pero tampoco iria a buscarse otro.

Asi es como decidio poner una fecha limite para la fiesta y empezó a atacarlo donde podía, lo visitaba en sus grabaciones, cuando la iba a recoger a LME, donde sea, incluso un dia trato de encerrarse con el en una de las quichicientas habitaciones de la masion del presidente, pero la mitad del tiempo los interrumpían, los del vestuario, la de la limpieza, yashiro buscando a ren, o julliene buscándola a ella.

Cada mes que le venia su periodo para ella era una batalla perdida, pero la guerra aun no acababa como se decía cuando se miraba al espejo. Y fue eso lo que ultimo que se dijo la mañana de la boda.

Ese dia empezaba la batalla final y sabia que ganaría, tenias todas las cartas a su favor, y su adorado esposo no podría escapar, ni aunque quisiera.


End file.
